1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to watercrafts or boats having a stabilizer which is also useable as a loading platform and door to enter the boat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents are directed to boats or watercrafts. For example the following patents issued naming as inventor the inventor of the present application for patent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,450; 5,138,851; 5,309,861; 5,367,978; 5,465,679; 5,427,049; 5,622,132; and 6,620,003. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,168,481 and 6,343,964 describe boats which are particularly adapted for rescue missions and fighting fires. The present invention discloses a boat or watercraft having stabilizers for preventing extensive rocking in rough waters and capable of being used as loading platforms and doors to enter the boat and as such represent a particularly significant improvement to fire fighting and rescue boats.